Bittersweet
by VioletWingedPerfection
Summary: A songfic featuring song lyrics from Just the Girl by the CLick Five. SangoMiroku


This is my first songfic! I had to put it in modern times to make it work. I don't like reading modern stories with anime characters either (unless they're modern in the anime) but this was the only way! And I had to make Sango a little mean, I apologize. Oh, and some of the lyrics that don't have anything to do with the story so you can just ignore them.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or the song Just the Girl, or The Click Five.

Miroku was in love with the most popular girl in his school, Sango. But She put him down in public every chance she got

**She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing.**

**She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion.**

Miroku was telling his friends about how he wanted to be a famous musician one lunch period, unfortunately, Sango was at the next table and totally overheard.

"You're joking!" She was laughing hysterically, "You a musician!" And on cue, her posse laughed along with her.

** She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter.**

** Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after…**

** Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet**

** And I can't ever tell that to anyone else**

His friends would never understand

** She's a mystery; she's too much for me, **

** But I keep coming back for more**

His friends are incredulous that he always seems to walk straight into Sango's fire on purpose.

"Dude?" They ask, "Are you insane! She'll trash you! In Public!"

** She's just the girl I'm looking for!**

** Just the girl I'm looking for.**

Miroku heard one time that Sango's friend told her a super huge secret, and the whole school knew before eight period.

** She can't keep a secret for more than an hour.**

** She runs on one hundred perfect power.**

But a lot of the time she just acted like he didn't exist.

And the more she ignores me the more I adore her 

** What can I do? I'd do anything for her!**

Miroku was staring at her all through algebra, "I would travel to the end of the world for you Sango!" He felt like screaming.

** Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet!**

** And I can't ever tell that to anyone else**

** She's a mystery; she's too much for me,**

** But I keep coming back for more**

** She's just the girl I'm looking for**

One time, Miroku mustered up enough courage to call her. And he did, every day for a month, but she never answered.

But that didn't effect his obsession in the least.

**The way she sees it's me, on her caller id**

** She won't pick up the phone; she'd rather be alone.**

His mind felt like a pinwheel, all he could see was her face, spinning around, and around.

** But I can't give up just yet, cause every word she's ever said is still ringing in my head**

** (Still ringing in my head!)**

** She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing**

Sango passed him in the hall, "You've got a whole in you're pants!" She called breezily, and the whole hall shook with laughter as Miroku tried desperately to hide the rip.

** She knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined!**

** Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet**

** And I can't ever tell that to anyone else**

The school would have a field day if they all found out

** She's a mystery; she's too much for me**

** But I keep coming back for more**

** Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet**

** And I can't ever tell that to anyone else**

** She's a mystery; she's too much for me**

** But I keep coming back for more**

Miroku somehow found a little more courage to actually tell Sango how much he loved her. He stood out in front of her house for one full day, just staring.

**She's just the girl I'm looking for**

** She's just the girl I'm looking for.**

Sango finally opened her shades, and yanked open her window.

"What do you _want_? She asked impatiently.

Just the fact that she had spoken made him want to hyperventilate, "I just wanted to say that I love you Sango!"

She rolled her eyes, "Is that it? I already knew that! I like you too!"

Miroku couldn't believe it, "Really?" He asked, almost fainting from excitement.

"Yes! Now get off my property or I'm calling the cops!" She withdrew her head from the window.

Miroku couldn't help saying it again "I love you Sango!" He called again.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, and slammed her windows shut.

** She's just the girl I'm looking for!**

Hope you guys liked it! I really love that song, and i thought it would make a good story, so tell me if it did! Review please!


End file.
